


Adrien Augreste 2019 -- Working Title

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2019, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Prompts for Adrien Augreste 2019!!! I'll post more link/info in a bit. This is just for a rough draft so I can maybe get the ball rolling.





	Adrien Augreste 2019 -- Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien looks back on the word or term 'sunshine' and Ladybug sings him a song.

_ “Sunshine.” Says the blogger, referencing the blonde with dazzling eyes and guarded smile. _

_ “Sunshine.” Says the black kwami, floating away from the large windows. _

_ “Sunshine.” Memories spoke, of a blonde woman and grey haired man at parks and atriums.  _

Sunshine.

The word itself brought mixed feelings to Adrien. He loved it, the warmth, the brightness, everything. He didn’t enjoy the emptiness he felt in his house, the lonely days and long nights when his father was absent, telling him what to do via his assistant. 

He enjoyed the time with his friends at the park, enjoying all kinds of goods he had ate with his friends until his bodyguard came to collect him to return him home. Sunshine that was beginning to set beyond the horizon when a pretty friend had kissed his cheek out of a thank you.

He hated the fact that he always had to leave. When the sun was shining on his friends, waving at him sadly as he had been called away. He hated he couldn’t feel the sun’s warmth that had shown inside of the bubble on top of the faris wheel his friends had occupied physically. It angered him that he was always taken away from warmth. Left to be alone in a sterile feeling environment.

White walls, white floor, white decorations. Nothing cheiry or magical about sterile environments. Bland, boring, bereaved. 

Even when he was his alter ego, when he truly felt like he could be himself in all the pun-loving glory, sunshine had mixed feelings within. First time, Ladybug had a smitten look about her, her eyes glazing over in happiness. When asked, she simply said the sun had shown today. Throughout that patrol, he had heard glimpses of her singing that song with Sunshine, and not taking it away from her. He would never dream of taking her sunshine away. 

There was one time, a few weeks after Christmas, when Chat had broken down in front of Ladybug one night after being prompted about what had actually happened on Christmas. At first, he had shrugged it off, not wanting to bother her with his silly antics from that night. Yet, she convinced him with those blue ocean eyes to come forward and explain. That’s when he collapsed, knowing full well that she cared and would not judge him. Memories of the night came back. They were on a rooftop, pausing somewhere on patrol, when he had started to explain. Before long, they were no longer sitting next to each other overlooking Paris, he had quickly curled up in himself, tears beginning to rush down his face. The sky thought to take pitty on him that night and began to rain. Ladybug had drawn them back out of the worst of the wind and rain, cradling him against her chest, cooing soft words when needed during the explanation about the loss of his sunshine.

How when he was just becoming a teenager, his mother was ripped away from him. He didn’t know what happened or where she was. He always found it odd that his father didn’t seem to be invested in finding or locating her. So, was she really lost? All his confused questions flowed out of him, choking on sobs before he came to the reason why he sorta went awol on Christmas Eve. Sitting on that roof, curled up against the only comfort he had anymore (besides his precious kwami that was granting him this ability as of current) in this world that he explained that Christmas was his mother's favorite holiday and that she loved it. How this Christmas, his father hadn’t so much as left his office, staring at the portrait of his mother. Not consoling his grieving son. 

After probably spilling too much personal information, Chat had went into that awkward state of silent crying, where ragged breaths shook his entire body as he tried to calm down. Slowly, Ladybug had began to pet and sooth his hair down gently, creating a peaceful bliss to allow his eyes to droop. Last thing he remembered was her gentle voice, singing softly to him almost like a lullaby.

“In all of your dreams, dear, she is there.

When you awake, your poor heart pains.

So when she returns, and fixes the hole,

I’ll be here until then.

You are the sunshine, she is the sunshine.

You make people happy, when skies are gray.

If she could see you, I know what she’d say.

She’s proud of you, you’ll never know dear.

How much I love you.

Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I plan on doing more. So I figured I'd post this before it was deleted from my drafts.


End file.
